L'appel de Londres
by TotallyLife
Summary: Ce qui s'est passé à la fin de l'épisode 8 de la saison 2 "Calling London" quand Nikita quitte Michael.


**Salut à tous !**

**Me voilà de retour pour un OS sur la série _Nikita_. Plus je regarde cette série, plus je l'aime et plus des idées me viennent pour des OS principalement.**

**Voici le premier qui fait suite à l'épisode 8 de la saison 2 « Calling London ». Je me suis imaginée ce qui s'était passée après que Nikita est laissée Michael.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**"L'appel de Londres"**

**Londres**

Nikita marchait en direction de la voiture, laissant Michael derrière elle. Au fond de son cœur, elle espérait qu'il viendrait l'arrêter et lui dire qu'elle avait tort mais elle savait très bien qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il avait besoin d'une famille et Cassandra pouvait lui en donner une. Malgré tout ce qu'il a dit, Michael avait des sentiments pour elle sinon il n'aurait jamais fait cette mission sous couverture alors qu'il n'avait même pas pu aller plus loin avec elle en Russie. Nikita n'avait jamais eu de famille, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais elle ne pouvait pas priver Michael de la sienne. Elle l'aimait trop pour cela. Pour lui permettre d'en avoir une, elle se devait de s'éloigner de lui. Elle avait une mission qui mettrait en danger tout ceux qu'elle côtoyait et ça, elle ne pouvait l'accepter.

Arrivée dans la voiture, elle appela Birkoff alors qu'elle se rendait à son hôtel pour récupérer ses affaires.

« Allô ?

- Salut Birkoff. Peux-tu me réserver une place dans le premier vol pour New York s'il te plaît ?

- Une seule place ? _demanda-t-il surpris._

- Oui. Michael reste à Londres.

- Ok, je te réserve ça et je viens te chercher.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Il faut que je te montre notre nouvelle maison.

- Tu l'as trouvé ?

- Ouais. Alors je passe te prendre ?

- Si tu veux.

- Ok. Je te réserve un billet et je te rappelle.

- Merci Birkoff. »

Son ami sera toujours là pour elle, elle le savait. Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec lui. Après tout, ils étaient arrivés à peu près à la même époque. C'était le seul qui l'appelait « Nikki ». Et si elle était aussi douée en informatique, c'était grâce à lui.

* * *

**New York**

Birkoff attendait Nikita à l'aéroport, inquiet pour elle. Il ne savait pas dans quel état il allait la récupérer. Il avait remarqué l'alchimie qui existait entre Michael et elle et ça depuis le début. Michael a toujours été proche de ses recrues mais plus en particulier avec Nikita et dernièrement Alex. Et malgré que Nikita fût leur ennemie numéro 1, il l'avait aidé lors de leurs missions en commun. Laisser Michael derrière elle a dû être difficile mais c'était Nikita. Elle et sa compassion. Elle se devait de toujours faire le bon choix. Et dans cette situation, le bon choix était de laisser Michael près de sa famille.

Birkoff aperçut Nikita dans la foule. Son visage n'exprimait rien mais elle eut un petit sourire en le voyant. Il la prit dans ses bras rapidement avant de la conduire à sa voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence : Nikita ne voulait pas parler et Birkoff ne savait pas quoi dire.

* * *

La maison sur la plage est somptueuse. Le propriétaire est entrain de mettre le système de surveillance en place mais pour l'instant tout est ok.

« Alors tu en penses quoi Nikki ?

- C'est magnifique le Geek. Tu l'as enfin eu ta maison sur la plage.

- Oui et je vais tenter de ne pas la faire exploser.

- Je te fais confiance pour ça.

- Choisis la chambre que tu veux.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine. Je ne reste pas.

- Quoi ? _s'étonna Birkoff._ Tu ne vas pas rester dans ta planque Nikita. Tu peux venir ici, cela ne me dérange pas.

- Je le sais mais je ne vais pas rester dans le coin de toute façon.

- Et où comptes-tu aller ?

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Ce sera difficile de travailler ensemble si on n'est pas au même endroit Nikki.

- On ne va plus travailler ensemble Birkoff.

- Quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

- Ce combat contre la Division n'est pas ton combat mais le mien et je t'ai assez fait prendre de risque comme ça. Je vais m'assurer pour faire comprendre à Amanda que tu ne travailles plus avec moi et qu'elle doit te laisser tranquille.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça Nikita ?

- Parce que tu es quelqu'un qui compte pour moi et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé par ma faute. Et pour éviter cela, il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne.

- Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec Michael ?

- Non. Plus rien n'a de rapport avec lui.

- Tout a un rapport avec lui Nikki. Ce n'est pas parce que lui t'abandonne que moi je vais le faire. Je serai à tes côtés jusqu'au bout.

- Il ne m'a pas abandonné.

- Ah oui, et il fait quoi à Londres alors ?

- Il y est parce que je lui ai dit de rester pour son fils.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Parce qu'il a une chance de récupérer sa famille et que je ne peux pas lui enlever ça.

- Cassandra et Max ne remplaceront jamais sa femme et sa fille Nikita. Cassandra ne te remplacera jamais. Michael ne l'aime pas comme il t'aime.

- Pourtant il a des sentiments pour elle sinon Max ne serait pas de ce monde. As-tu déjà vu Michael en mission sous couverture ?

- A part pour la Biélorussie, jamais.

- Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Enfin tant que sa famille n'était pas vengée. Et pourtant, il a été sous couverture avec Cassandra. Et je ne peux pas concurrencer un enfant.

- Vous en aurez un ensemble quand tout sera fini. Michael peut attendre.

- Non il ne peut pas. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand il a cru que j'étais enceinte. Son regard brillait de joie. Il a besoin d'une famille et moi je ne peux lui en donner une. Et puis, il ne pourra jamais oublier son fils et il voudra toujours le voir ou savoir s'il est en sécurité. Il ne sera jamais à 100% concentrer sur notre mission. Alors autant qu'il reste là-bas et qu'il forme une famille avec Cassandra et Max.

- Il ne pourra jamais t'oublier, tu le sais ça ?

- Il le pourra, au fil du temps. Je coupe tout lien avec lui et je t'interdis de lui donner de mes nouvelles.

- Tu ne peux pas me l'interdire Nikki.

- Si. Soit tu le fais, soit je coupe aussi tout lien avec toi.

- C'est du chantage ça !

- Je suis douée pour ça, tu le ne savais pas ?

- Je…tu es sûre de toi ?

- A 100%.

- D'accord, alors détruisons la Division le plus rapidement possible.

- Il faut se rapprocher de l'Oversight et de la sénatrice Pierce.

- Ok mais d'abord, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te reposer. On a le temps pour les boîtes noires.

- Ok. »

Nikita commença à se diriger vers les escaliers avant de rebrousser chemin et d'aller serrer Birkoff dans ses bras.

« Merci le Geek.

- De rien Nikki. »

Birkoff regarda son amie s'éloigner en souriant. Il allait accepter ses demandes mais il n'hésitera pas à contacter Michael s'il y avait le moindre le problème. Lui et Nikita étaient fait pour être ensemble et cela allait arriver tôt ou tard, malgré la présence de Max. Ils les connaissaient que trop bien.

* * *

**Toutes remarques sont bonnes à prendre. Je les accepte tant qu'elles sont argumentées. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, même si c'est mauvais.**

**A bientôt.**

**Totally Life**


End file.
